


Unnerved

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Missing scene of the crew finding out about the stadium job
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Unnerved

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this, and me. What might have gone down after Colt had dropped MC (Sydney) off at Riya’s house and went back to the shop.

Colt stepped off the bus in Gramercy Park about three blocks from Kaneko Autobody. The trip took three times as long as it had in Sydney’s car, but he’s glad that she had decided to keep it. All-in-all, he felt pretty satisfied with the way things had turned out today. It definitely wasn’t the way he wanted Sydney to find out about Logan, but it ended up working out in his favor regardless. A slow smirk slid across his face as he recalled the way her anger had quickly melted away into desire. It hadn’t taken long to talk her down. He knew that she would still hold some resentment against him for a while, but by the way she moaned and rocked her hips on top of his lap while indulging in his dream of running LA together…He knew he had her. Logan be damned.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking back to the garage past familiar corner stores and shops that he grew up stealing candy from. He knew that he wasn’t going to be well received, but they would all see things his way eventually. For a gang of criminals, they spend a shit ton of time on their moral high horses, He thought. Their reaction to the finer details of his plan didn’t come as a surprise, but he had been hoping to be able to ease them into the idea. It really had been the only way out.

***

“There is a what in the box??” All the color had drained from Ximena’s face as she listened to Toby stumble through the message he was trying to relay.

“A person! We kidnapped a person!” His hands were shaking, eyes wild. “This is bad. So bad.” He hadn’t been able to stop himself from taking a peek in the box that was locked away in Teppei’s office. The countless possibilities of its contents played through his mind all night until, finally, he decided to take a look inside. 

“Is there a problem?” Colt was leaning casually against the doorframe, watching their quick exchange. Toby jumped and whirled around at the sound of his voice.

“A problem?” He laughed at the flippant word usage. “You could say that. When were you going to let us in on the fact that we kidnapped someone yesterday?” His voice had steadily risen throughout his questioning until it settled at a shout. 

Colt rolled his eyes, “Will you calm down, Toby? We were going to tell the rest of you today.”

“We? Who all knew about this? You don’t think this was something we all deserved to know beforehand?”

Colt took a step in his direction; Toby took a step away, earning a snort from Colt, “Apparently not. You aren’t taking the news very well.”

Ximena stepped up then, standing next to Toby, “This isn’t the way we do things around here, Colt.”

He considered her for a moment. Colt had always had a lot of respect for Ximena since she had joined the crew. “It is now.” He retorted. “Get the others so we can get this out in the open without Toby sensationalizing the whole thing.” 

Within minutes the whole crew had gathered in the garage for the impromptu meeting. Everyone was still exhausted from the previous day’s heist and subsequent celebration. Their eyes were still heavy with sleep and yawns spread through the crew like a plague. 

“Do we really have to do this right now?” Mona managed as she leaned her head against Ximena’s shoulder.

“Apparently we do, seeing as concerns have been risen.” Teppei limped into the room, immediately earning the attention of everyone in attendance. His eyes were trained on Toby, who’s days in the MPC were surely numbers after this last offense of snooping. He had quickly become a liability.

“What’s going on, Boss?” Logan was on high alert. This early morning meeting was anything but usual for their crew. 

Teppei gestured for Colt to take the lead; this was his plan after all. As he proceeded to let everyone in on the inner workings of the plan, he watched a mixture of horrified and appalled expressions spread across the faces of his audience. Colt was prepared for the worst after seeing Toby and Ximena’s reactions; he knew Logan wouldn’t take the news any better. But fuck him if he couldn’t handle this. Fuck all of them, actually. It wasn’t their father being beaten up and it wasn’t their legacy on the line. They were just pawns in the grand scheme of the MPC. Just like the crew was just a pawn in their lives. 

***

Colt pushed the door open that led into the garage. Mona, Toby, and Ximena were all sitting around the waiting area talking amongst themselves until Colt’s entrance spread an abrupt hush through the group. It was obvious that they had been hoping that Sydney would have come back with him by the crestfallen looks on their faces. Colt briefly considered how impressive it was that she was able to wrap everyone around her finger in such a short amount of time. 

“She took the car?” Toby asked, not quite meeting his gaze. He felt like complete shit that she had gotten dragged into all of this. Learning about the ways that Teppei and Logan had manipulated her into this life was too much to bare after the newly acquired knowledge about the stadium job. It was bad enough that she had been roped into a life a grand theft auto under a guise of romance, but it was an entirely different situation to be involved in a kidnapping. 

“Yeah, she took it.” Colt took a seat next to Ximena on the tattered couch. “This was the only way out of this mess. You understand that right? We are fucked if we don’t shake The Brotherhood.” He couldn’t understand how it wasn’t as obvious to everyone else as it was to him. 

Ximena put her arm around Colt’s shoulder, “We just would have preferred to be in the know from the beginning. You can’t make decisions like this for us, hon.” She was more than a little hurt by the lack of faith that the Kanekos had shown in her and the rest of the crew. She couldn’t say for certainty if she would have gone through with the plan if she had known, but she would have liked the chance to choose for herself. 

Colt shrugged keeping his eyes fixed on the drab concrete floor at his feet, “I couldn’t risk it.”

“And by the looks of things, he was right.” Mona added from her perch on the front desk. “Can either of you honestly say that you would have agreed to this plan if Boss Jr. had told you all the details up front?”

Toby and Ximena both shook their heads and shrugged respectively.

“But that’s our right. We get to decide how much trouble we get into, and how much risk we take.” Toby shot Colt a sharp glance before looking back to Mona.

Colt stood and straightened his jacket, “Well, it’s too late for that, and we’re in too deep to turn back now. So you all need to get your heads cleared so we can finish this. Do whatever you want after that.” He stalked out of the room, not waiting for their responses. It was as simple as that to him. 

***

With so much riding on the next phase of this plan, he knew he was going to have to talk to Logan. They were going to need him to finish out this job, and they were going to need him at the top of his game. He let out a heavy sigh at the base of the stairs before starting his ascent to Logan’s loft.

When he reached the door Logan raised his head up from his mattress to see who it was that had caused the stairs to creak on their way up and dropped it back down after acknowledging Colt, “Did she make it home?” He knew Colt had gone after her; he had heard Toby begging him to take her car to her. Her ridiculously pink car.

Colt walked further into the room, slowly taking in the space that he hadn’t been in since he was much younger. He briefly indulged a memory of learning how to rollerblade up here back when it was just an empty space. He made his way over to the sofa by the window and took a seat, “Riya’s. She said she didn’t have a home to go back to anymore.”

Logan pushed himself up into a sitting position and ran his hands over his face. “What else did she say?” He hated having to talk to Colt right now, but he knew he was the only person with the information he wanted.

Colt shrugged, “She’s pretty pissed, but I think she’ll come around.” To me, He added mentally.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You couldn’t have given me one goddam minute to collect my thoughts and tell her myself…in private?” There was no heat to his words; Logan was a broken man now.

“We both know that you had plenty of opportunities to tell her, and so did I. I wasn’t waiting any longer.” Colt responded in the same tone Logan used, not wanting this to escalate into another fist fight. 

“Don’t do that.” Logan shook his head, a look of pure disgust on his face. “Don’t pretend like you told her as some heroic move. You were waiting for the right opportunity; one that would benefit you the most. You didn’t want me to tell her about the stadium job, it’s as simple as that. Don’t pretend like you give a fuck about her at all.”

Colt clenches his fists together, trying not to retort with some comment about having Sydney unraveling in his arms just hours ago. He had to focus on getting him on board to finish the plan. There would be plenty of time to rub it in his face later, so he elected to stay quiet. 

“I’m out. I’m packing up and telling Teppei today. You can follow through on your death wish without me.” Logan finally met Colt’s gaze, not quite recognizing the person staring back at him anymore.

“You have to do this with us. You have to finish this. I don’t give a fuck what you do after that.”

Logan shook his head in response. “I don’t have a horse in this race. It’s too risky with no reward.”

“No reward? Do you think they are going to forget your face if we don’t pull this off? Do you think they are going to forget Sydney’s face? She’s as good as dead if we don’t get these guys off our backs, we all are unless you want to continue answering to their every bidding for the rest of your life.” 

Logan thought it over, working his hands together as he considered the younger Kaneko’s words. “I’m out as soon as this is done. I never want to hear from any of you ever again.”

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.” Colt stood to leave. There was a lot of work left to do to get everyone caught up on the next part of the plan. He stopped at the door and turned back towards Logan, “Hard parts over now. All that’s left are the fireworks.” A smile that could only be described as wicked etched its way across Colt’s features and Logan knew for certain then that this wasn’t the same person he had met at the sideshow anymore. This was a very unhinged version of that jaded prodigal son. 

Colt could see it on his face too, on all their faces. They didn’t see him as Teppei’s “petulant child” anymore. They didn’t trust him anymore, but he thought that, instead, they might be afraid of him. And that would work just as well.


End file.
